The Legend of Candace: The Sky's Blade
is an upcoming action-adventure video game in development specifically for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U. Plot Swordsman Jeremy and Princess Candace have lived their entire life in a floating city named Aeroville as childhood friends. One day, Jeremy and Candace went Eagle-Back Riding with their own eagles where suddenly an explosion started, forcing Candace to accidently letting go of her eagle and started to dive deep in the clouds which cause her to land in the mysterious land below which is Danville in ancient where evil forces rule over then. Later on, Jeremy finds himself in a deep dark void of nothingness until he looks up as what he sees is a angel-like spirit from the Sky's Blade, Sky Spirit Stacy saving him. He is later returned to Aeroville where he quickly decides to save Candace. He gets advice from Sage Monobrow and gives him his green adventurer's outfit. He then leaves Aeroville to go save Candace from the ruling forces of evil. After diving into the land of ancient Danville, he finds the actual Sky's Blade itself. He now knows that his fate and future will not be an ordinary one as this adventure is the "legend" the people speak of Danville today. Gameplay and Controls The basic gameplay remains similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D for both the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Wii U versions. Flight There will be flight gameplay when riding on Jeremy's eagle. Pressing A allows Jeremy to go faster, while the B Button slows the eagle down, and flicking the controller/handheld will make the eagle flap its wings. Moving the circle pad (3DS)/the left circle pad (Wii U) will make the eagle move depending on which direction you push the circle pad to. You can also change the camera angle by using the +control pad or the right circle pad (Wii U). Music The music will be fully orchestrated using an eighty piece orchestra conducted and composed by Mahito Yokota and Koji Kondo. Listings Characters * Jeremy - The protagonist. He is on a quest to save Princess Candace from ruling forces of evil down in the land below. He is later known as Swordsman Jeremy. * Candace - The deuteragonist. She is captured down to the land below of ancient Danville which is ruled by evil forces. She later helps Jeremy in his final parts of his quest and becomes a princess. * Sky Spirit: Stacy - The tritagonist. She is the Sky Spirit of the Sky's Blade. She is able to give hints on what Jeremy should do. Later on, she is turned into a human. * Antirehim - The antagonist. This figure is a genderless being and this figure is the leader of the ruling evil forces that takes over ancient Danville. Antirehim captures Candace as Antirehim knows that she has mystic powers. * Dan - Jeremy's pet Sky Eagle. He helps him travel to various thick floating clouds to land on. * Marshy - Candace's pet Sky Eagle. She, along with Candace, gets captured by the ruling evil forces. She is later saved by Jeremy and Sky Spirit: Stacy. * Sage Monobrow - The sage who gives Jeremy his adventurer's. He later gives him three alternative versions. * Doof: The Ceremonial Leader - The doofy ceremonial leader of the Eagle-Riding Contest which gives out "inators" as the trophies. * Phineas - Candace's brother who went missing for the past five years. He is later found in a dungeon-esque village later in the game and is saved by Jeremy. He later co-owns a shop with Ferb in Aeroville in which he can upgrade several items and weapons. * Ferb - Candace's stepbrother who also went missing for the past five years. He is later found in a different dungeon-esque village and is saved by Jeremy. He later co-owns a shop with Phineas in Aeroville in which he can upgrade several items and weapons. Items * Sky's Blade - The titular legendary sword that slashes evil to the finish. * Shine Shield - A bright legandary shield that defends heros from the evil. * Clapper Claw - An ancient flying tool to grab out of reach objects. * Wind Leaf - A gigantic leaf that lets you float through gaps. * Flower Bomb - Explosive bombs that grow from flowers. * Bubble Blower - A mystic bubble wand that can produce helpfull and usefull bubbles. * Crossbow - A crossbow with perfect persicion. * Spinner Platform - Ride on rails to go to out of reach places. Dungeons * Master Dungeon - The "master dungeon" of the game where you have to go conquer it five times. This is the only dungeon in Ancient Danville. * Sky Tower - This tower is located in Sky Town. This dungeon is sky themed and has to be conquered three times. Later, the tower disappeared and a tower was built in place called The Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower. * Woodland Cavern - This cave is located in Woodland Territory. This cavern is known to have hidden traps. This dungeon is to be conquered three times. Later, the cave got flatten and is now known as the Central Park in Danville. * Mt. Magma Crator - This crator is located in Mt. Magma with the entrance at Magma Point. This dungeon needs to be beaten three times. Later, the mountain suddenly dissapeared and a building is placed there as Too Tall Tower. * Aqua Harbor Dungeon - This dungeon is located in Aqua Bay. This dungeon is actually a rundown ancient factory now being runned by monsters. This dungeon needs to be beaten three times. Currently the dungeon is technically still there, but it's now a brand new factory for sea food. * Hidden Sanctuary Temple - The only dungeon in Aeroville and the only dungeon where it needs to be beaten only once. Enemies * Venom Plant Traps * Jellyminions * Mechaltulla * Micro Cyclops * Skelleskull * Floating Skull * Vampbats * Mechwalltulla * Killer Redfish * Chained Armor Bosses Places Aero Skies * Aeroville - The main town of the game and the HUB of the game. The town progresses greatly when the game proceeds to move on including of which ordinary people become involved in the main story and more important events start to happen there. Ancient Tri-State Area * Ancient Danville - Once a great kingdom is now a wasteland-esque desert with most of the population as slaves. Like Aeroville, this abandoned kingdom progresses greatly with pleasant things in certain places starting to happen again when Jeremy conqueres a floor of the Master Dungeon. * Sky Town Gallery SwordsmanJeremy.PNG PrincessCandace.PNG SkySpiritStacy.PNG TheCriminalofEvilAntirehim.PNG Dan.PNG Marshy.PNG Aeroville.PNG AncientDanville.PNG Parody This video game is a parody of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword for Nintendo Wii. Temple Gameplay|500px|left]] Category:Fanon Works Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn